


Wyścig (według Doktora Bane'a)

by euphoria814



Series: Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #8. Wyścig, #pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, 100 drabbli w 100 dni, 100 drabbli w 100 dni challenge, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Outtakes, Tydzień Pandemiczny, euphoria się bawi, na pohybel pandemii, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: #8. Wyścig
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077401
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Weekendowe Drabble Polska





	Wyścig (według Doktora Bane'a)

Alec nie zdążył nawet rozsiąść się wygodnie na kanapie, zanim na jego kolanach wylądował Magnus. Objął swojego chłopaka mocno, upewniając się, że Magnus nie zsunie się na podłogę. Albo na kolana Izzy, która wpatrywała się na nich w lekkim szoku, podobnie zresztą jak Jace i Clary.

Chairman Meow spojrzał na nich z pogardą, wracając do sypialni, skoro najwyraźniej przegapił swoją szansę.

\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłem - rzucił Magnus.

\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś - przyznał.

\- Czy ty się ścigasz z kotem o to kto pierwszy trafi na kolana mojego brata? - upewnił się Jace, wykazując się znakomitą dedukcją. 

\- Byłem pierwszy - stwierdził Magnus.


End file.
